


【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（3）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼
Series: 【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629424
Kudos: 4





	【艾利/授翻】Lacuna空白（3）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400103) by [vonvoyage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonvoyage/pseuds/vonvoyage). 



**Chapter3：Restraint克制**

第二天，利威尔醒来后，就躺在床上听有没有狼人的声音。能听到周围人的心跳，这感觉既不舒服，也很陌生。尤其是当他们甚至不需要在身边就能听到时。艾伦可能在房子的另一边，如果利威尔集中注意力的话，他仍可以分辨出胸腔中那有节奏的跳动。之前他不允许自己去深究这件事，竭尽所能无视自身的每一个变化，仿佛这就能让自己恢复正常了似的。但是现在，他再也无法否认了，便开始利用自己的优势，当听到什么动静都没有时，他从床上爬起来，走向浴室。  
前一天睡觉时，他穿的是白天那套衣服，因为他并没有想过自己会在别人家赤身裸体，因此而显得毫无防备。但是现在，因为如此，衣服已经被弄得皱巴巴的了，而且感觉有些恶心，他厌恶地想，一天到晚还得穿着这身。艾伦答应在回家的路上买几件简单的衣服和一支牙刷，因为他又得出去工作了。利威尔并不知道自己对此有何感受，能有自己的衣服穿当然很好，而且他很需要刷牙，但他不喜欢别人照顾他。  
他只需再多待一段时间，而且他不会待太久。当他脱下衣服，看到甚至连那道伤疤都已经毫无痕迹了，这件事再清楚不过了。完全恢复确实使他再无任何理由呆在这了，尽管整个局势混乱不堪让他不想离开。今晚他要和艾伦谈谈，看他是否愿意开车带他去席娜。利威尔希望能找到在那里发生的事的哪怕一丝蛛丝马迹，或者更幸运一些，找到伊莎贝尔和法兰。  
他先洗了个澡，然后去厨房做早饭。他的饥饿感似乎已经有了复原的架势，他要记住这种感觉，因为他已经很久没有吃东西了。他吃下了一大块培根和鸡蛋，在正常情况下本会让他觉得不适来着。打扫完自己的房间后，他走向通往艾伦卧室的门然后定在了门外，他一边死死地看着那门一边怂恿自己走进。  
他想在白天找点事做，所以昨晚的晚餐时间他问过艾伦把清洁用品放在哪。虽然狼人对这个问题表示疑惑，但还是告诉利威尔清洁用品放在他卧室的衣柜里。真是太好了，因为现在利威尔还得再进去一次。其实第一次已经够糟糕了。他最终还是把手放在了门把上，走进屋里，努力让自己适应扑鼻而来的气味。  
比上次更糟。他不知为何，但情况肯定要糟糕好几倍。他的腿几乎站不住，双手紧紧地握着拳，他拼命地试图用嘴呼吸。  
真是荒唐极了。  
迈着沉重的步子，他慢慢穿过房间。左边有两扇滑动门——也可以当镜子用——他以为那时通向衣橱的。然而，他并没有像他试图让自己做的那样走向它，而是被吸引向了那张床。他停在床头前，俯下身，把鼻子埋进离他最近的枕头里。它闻起来不错。事实上不止不错，那味道简直令人陶醉。他想爬进被子里，盖在身上，然后在里面滚两下，他想——  
他的喉咙发出了一声近乎咆哮的声音，踉踉跄跄地退了出来。他不敢相信自己刚刚那么做了，也不敢相信他想——  
不，清洁用品。他要去拿清洁用品，然后再出来。  
它们不难找，就塞在衣柜的角落里，几乎是他需要的全部东西，但他忽略了一个事实，艾伦的衣服近在眼前，而且闻起来很香。  
最后他走出房间，砰地一声关上了门。他感觉自己不对劲，但不知道该怎么办。这不仅仅是他对自己所做的事感到恶心，亦或是对自己想做的事感到恶心，是他的身体感觉不对劲。也许他病了。尽管他知道这可能是真的。也许他该给自己做个检查，因为纵使他经常因为看病太贵而不惜一切代价远离医院，但他现在有艾伦，他相信狼人会愿意付这笔钱。如果他利用了这个人，他就做了更糟的事。要是谁能给他检查一下，或许就能搞清楚他到底怎么了。唯一制止他，让他感到不确定的是，他记得艾伦告诉过他，他明显是不愿意被带到医院的。如果这是真的，那一定有什么原因。  
这真的太令人困惑了。他有诸多疑问。  
然而他提醒自己，要尽快回到席娜。那里一定有答案。  
他把清洁用品搬到客厅，开始了打扫，试图以此来摆脱体内那种奇怪的感觉。艾伦并不是一个十分邋遢的人，但也不是所有的东西都摆的整整齐齐，也不意味着屋子一定是干干净净的。几乎哪都有灰尘，当他把书架推到一旁打扫时，看到书架后面积了厚厚的一层，他只得露出痛苦的表情。艾伦可能从未为这事烦恼过吧。  
该地板了，他先是用吸尘器，然后擦洗一切能看到的地方，直到擦得闪闪发光。他能闻到的只有用过的肥皂里含有的化学物质。之后，他休息了一会，给自己做了顿午饭，饥饿感和早上一样强烈。然后继续用湿抹布擦拭房子的每个角落——除了艾伦的房间。显然，他完全避开了艾伦的房间。他还特意打扫了浴室，确保把马桶、水池、淋浴间和浴缸彻底打扫干净了。  
当活终于干完了，他感到有点累，虽然还有点坐立不安，但他不知道为什么会这样。焦虑似乎成了他目前生活的主题。  
他感觉身上一阵燥热，就走出门，吹吹冷风。他坐在前门台阶上休息了一会。  
太阳已经偏西，这意味着已经到下午晚些时候了，所以当他听到一辆车驶来的声音并不惊讶。艾伦说过他会这个时候回来。  
利威尔站在前廊的台阶上，看着狼人停好车向他走来。  
“你还好吗？”艾伦边问，边微微歪了歪头，一些发丝从发髻上散了下来，落在了他的脸上，然后他举起手上拿的塑料袋，补充道：“我拿到了你要的东西。”  
利威尔没有回应，而是站了起来，走到最下面的台阶上，站在艾伦的正前方，仍然微微抬起头来与他四目相对。要是在这个方向往前倾，把脸埋在狼人的侧颈会很容易。这看起来是他想要的。  
他能听到艾伦的心跳开始加速，他闻到了之前闻过的那种味道，虽然不是那么强烈，但是仍可辨认。  
他一声不吭地从艾伦手中夺过塑料袋，小心翼翼地避免肢体接触，然后走回了屋子。他的肺里又充满了化学物质的味，这让他松了口气，能暂时忘却狼人的味道。  
“你洗了多少东西？”跟在他身后的艾伦现在闻到了空气中弥漫的味道。这让利威尔想到了犬类，这并不是那么不可比较。他庆幸至少狼人没有问起他怪异的举动。  
“一切。”他耸了耸肩。  
“我以为你只是想用吸尘器清理地板什么的。”艾伦感到有些好笑，他脱下鞋子和夹克。  
“这里很脏。”  
“并没有——”  
“到处都是灰尘。”  
艾伦什么都没说，只是望着他微微一笑，然后走进自己的房间，放下肩上扛的粗呢绒布包——里面可能装着他的运动服——然后回到客厅，回到利威尔身边。  
“我想今天应该我来做饭，你打扫了一天。”  
“你不是说你是个糟糕的厨师吗？”利威尔疑惑地挑起一侧眉毛。  
“嗯，没错。但我可以做煎饼。”艾伦耸耸肩轻松地说。  
利威尔看了他一会才答道。  
“煎饼听起来不错。”  
然后他转身回到自己的房间，这样他就能心平气和地看看艾伦为他买的衣服了。它们没什么特别之处，但这正是他所期望的，也是他所要求的。除了四角短裤和短袜外，还有两件白色T恤，一件灰毛衣和一条黑色牛仔裤——幸好很合身，不过因为太长了，他不得不把裤脚卷起来。反正没什么是他适应不了的。  
他穿着新的牛仔裤和T恤，把借来的衣服拿出来放在沙发上还给艾伦。  
“谢谢你借给我。”艾伦回头看了他一眼，然后转身回到了厨房，他已经开始做面糊了。“我会还你钱的，当然，还有那个电话。”  
狼人没有回答。利威尔走过去坐在厨房的椅子上，看着他忙活。  
“顺便说一声，现在伤口完全愈合了。”那人还是没有回话。“我在想，如果你方便的话，明天可以载我去席娜吗？”  
“你在那有地方住吗？”这下，艾伦转过身来看他。  
利威尔耸耸肩。  
“谁他妈知道。”  
“我不会让你流落街头的。”艾伦的声音清晰而坚定。  
“这并非我应对不了的事，我能照顾好自己。”利威尔眯起眼睛。“还能怎样，你就这样一直收留我吗？像收养流浪狗一样？”他轻笑一声，这个人真是难以置信。  
艾伦依旧一言不发，转身继续准备食物。  
利威尔看着他忙活的背影，一时间两人都没有言语。  
“我的族群一直在问你的情况。”艾伦打破了沉默，在煎锅里翻起第三个煎饼。  
“他们知道我的事？”  
“显然是的。”利威尔猜想是这样。从他过去和狼人的交往中，他明白狼群的联系是密不可分的。如果不是别的原因，他们可能早就闻到他的气味了。  
“我姐姐想见你。”  
“姐姐？”  
“嗯，家里领养的。她就是书架上相框里那个。”他边说边瞥了一眼。“她不喜欢一个陌生人住我房子里，还说我是个白痴，因为我把你带回来了。我能说服她不来这儿真是个奇迹。”  
“我想我很快就要走了，她可以放心。我们不需要彼此认识。”  
“也许，到时候再看吧。”利威尔不确定艾伦指的是他离开，还是他姐姐来看他，他也懒得问。  
“那么，明天，去还是不去。”  
“我不用上班，可以带你去。”虽然这么说，但是他似乎不太高兴。  
“好。那我们明天早上就走。”

**oOo**

晚饭过后，他们一起坐在电视机前。尽管他们坐在相反的两边，利威尔仍觉得艾伦离得太近了。他甚至不知道他们在看什么节目，因为他的全部注意力都放在艾伦的心跳声和他的愈来愈烈的气味上，这使他的皮肤生出一种渴望。他的身体又燥热了起来。  
他的状况越来越糟，这再清楚不过了。  
因为他的注意力完全集中在艾伦身上，所以当狼人转过身看他的时候，他立马就注意到了。  
“咋了？”他问。  
“你闻起来有点像……”他皱起眉头，缓缓说出后半句。“你的气味——”他摇摇头，掐断了话头，然后又张了张嘴想把话说完。  
“你还好吗？你今天有点不对劲。”  
“我可能生病了。或是其他什么跟我有关的屁事。”利威尔叹了口气。  
“也许你该休息一下。”艾伦关切地说。  
“嗯，我想是该休息一下。”他没有说晚安就起身走向了自己的房间。

**oOo**

利威尔醒来时，外面一片漆黑，他感觉自己的身体如燃烧一般滚烫。他呻吟了一声，扯下身上的羽绒被，爬下了床。他站起身来感觉头重脚轻，很庆幸睡前没把抽屉柜挡在门前，他现在恐怕无法把它推到一边去。  
刚睡醒，脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，直到他走到走廊上，艾伦的气味变得更真切了，他才意识到自己一直在无意识地尝试靠近它。就像前一天一样，他被狼人的床所吸引。如果他觉得昨天很糟糕，那么今天堪称地狱。  
就在那一刻，利威尔非常震惊地意识到他很难做，他之前没意识到这一点是值得的，因为这实际上十分痛苦。  
“艹。”  
他将身子倚靠在墙上，不假思索地将手按在勃起的位置，使劲拉扯着内裤，一声低低的呻吟溢了出来。血涌上耳膜。  
就在这时，艾伦几乎是猛地把门撞开，冲出了房间，愣在原地呆呆地望着他。利威尔没有听见他起身的声音，吃惊往后一缩。  
然后，艾伦的气息扑面而来，他的双腿已经无力站稳了，要不是狼人迅速地冲过去抓住他，他就一头栽在地板上了。艾伦的手抚过他的皮肤，这种感觉叫人欲罢不能又像是百般抚慰。让他欲火焚身的同时又让他如释重负。他不动声色地攀住艾伦的肩膀稳住自己，同时拉近了两人的距离。  
接下来发生的一系列事变得模糊不清。  
艾伦突然把他按在墙上，强壮有力的手臂紧紧的扣住他的腰，仿佛能弄出淤青。然后，他弯下腰，轻蹭这他的脖颈，然后开始沿着他的脖颈吮吸，啃咬着敏感部位。做完这些，与此同时他喉咙中的低吼和利威尔的呜咽交织在一起。这可能是他听过最令人心疼的声音，但当时艾伦唯一的反应是更加凶狠地咆哮，把二人的身体紧紧贴在一起，他甚至都感觉不到羞耻了。相反，他大声地呻吟着，因为艾伦离他如此之近，闻起来那么香，而他不知道这正是他所需要的。  
然后，他一下回到了现实，突然意识到自己在做什么，他们在做什么。他立刻把艾伦推开，使得艾伦踉踉跄跄的撞到了对面的墙上。  
他目光如炬。当他回头看向利威尔时，瞳孔几乎变成了金色。但利威尔也注意到了，因为他瞳孔放大了，当他眨眼时，眼镜又回到了平时的绿色。  
他们面面相觑，呼吸急促。  
利威尔的身体在召唤他。想让他再次靠近。他怎么了？这是什么回事？  
“艹，艹，艹！”艾伦一边咒骂一边用手理了理头发。当他再看向利威尔时，黑发男人的眼神如他感觉的那样困惑和惊恐。  
“利威尔，你——靠。”说完之前，他又用手捋了捋头发。“利威尔，你发情了。”  
有那么一会，利威尔只能注意到艾伦沙哑的声音，但随后他说的话却在他脑中挥之不去。  
“什么？”这句话说得含糊不清。  
“你发情了.”他重复到道。  
“我不是非人生物。”  
“我——我不知道。”艾伦站在那，看上去无可奈何又不知所措。  
“你不知道是什么意思？艾伦，我不是非人生物，我敢肯定我绝对不是Omega。”利威尔的声音充满了不安。  
“我不知道！”艾伦回望他，显得同样沮丧。然后他深呼吸了几次，继续说。  
“利威尔，我从未闻到过谁发情时气息这么浓烈。”  
“我怎么可能发情，艾伦？嗯？我们刚刚讨论过这个。”  
“你认为我在骗你吗？”他提高了嗓门，利威尔还未来得及回答，他又开口道。  
“如果你不信我，那这怎么解释？你身上散发出的信息素。就算我闻不到也能看到。”这句话的最后几个字几乎是带着咆哮说的。他停了一会，接着说。“发情的症状还包括体温升高，体力不支和皮肤敏感。你感觉到了吗？”这是一个似乎不需要答案的发问。  
发情。他在发情。  
艾伦一定是闻到或是看得出他的不堪，因为狼人伸出手，向前迈了一步，关切地看着利威尔。  
但利威尔不需要他的帮助。事实上，他的身体在试图说服他，但他现在不想让艾伦靠近。他以前见过Alpha失控——在这贫民窟不是新鲜事——他知道他们会变得极度残暴，他也知道他们会受发情影响。而且艾伦说他从未闻过这么浓烈的信息素。离艾伦这么近是不安全的，起码他身上没带刀。  
于是他拍了拍艾伦的手，希望他理解他的意思。  
但，艾伦非但没有后退，而是向前一步。  
“利威尔——”他的话被打断了，因为利威尔感觉他身体里有一根弦断了。他猛地向前冲，一把推开艾伦，使他狠狠地撞在了墙上。他低吼一声，然后一只手掐住艾伦的喉咙，指甲嵌入了皮肤。  
“我的天。”艾伦的音量相较于刚刚的耳语提高了不少。那声音听起来与其说是害怕，不如说是惊讶，眼睛正紧紧地盯着对方的嘴唇。“利威尔，你的牙齿。”  
利威尔眨了眨眼，试图集中注意力。艾伦没有反击，他后退一步，松了手。他一阵耳鸣，左拐时头晕脑胀。他伸手去摸洗手间的门，随后关门上锁。跌跌撞撞地走向水池，他看着自己的倒影。  
他颤抖着举起一只手，碰到了一排似乎从皮肤里站出来的锋利的牙齿。他张开嘴，可以看到牙龈露了出来，但他进一步张开嘴往里看时，可以看到自己的正常的牙齿，就在那排新牙里面。他放下双手，惊恐地看着它们缩了回去，只剩下正常的牙齿，只是感觉隐隐作痛。  
“利威尔，你还好吗？”门外是艾伦的声音。  
突现的痛苦的尖叫声和无脸的人影使他眼花缭乱。刚碰到马桶他就吐了。  
“利威尔？”艾伦的声音更急迫了，利威尔漫不经心地想他是否会破门而入。  
冲马桶时，他颤抖着双腿站起来，走进淋浴间，在打开水之前他没有脱下四角内裤。他把温度跳到最低，让自己的身体缓了缓。这让他的脑子稍微清醒了一些。他把嘴冲洗了好几次，直到他感觉不到呕吐物的味道，直到他冷得感觉不到自己的手指，才关了水，走了出来。他拿起那天早上用过的那条毛巾，把身体擦干。脱下内裤，把毛巾裹在腰上。至少他的勃起消退了。  
至少在那一瞬间，他的一部分思想还在低语，他知道那时真的。他感觉自己的身体又燥热起来了。  
他打开门，站在门口，望着艾伦。他正从刚刚坐的地方起身，虽然没有试图靠近，但还是小心地保持着距离。  
“你没事吧？”  
利威尔没吭声。  
“你得离我远点。”他终于开口。  
“什么？”他疑惑地摇摇头。“利威尔，我不回伤害你，也不会利用你亦或是任何你能想到的事。以前发生的事不会重演的，好吗？我不知道你是怎么认为的，但是Alpha不是没脑子的生物，我们可以控制住自己，有些人他们只是——”  
利威尔不确定他是否能完全相信他的话。但是无所谓，因为那不是他所知的。  
“我不是说这个。”他说。“我很不稳定。我们都不知道是什么回事，我他妈的只是长了一副锋利的牙。你他妈离我远点。”  
艾伦摇摇头，似乎又马上打消了这个念头。“你刚刚没有伤害我，所以我想说你也清楚如何控制自己。”  
“我不想赌。”他痛苦地说。  
“你需要有人在你发情的时候照顾你，尤其是情况很糟糕的时候。如果你很不稳定，那这就是我留下的另一个理由。”艾伦敦促他。“更不用说你现在还在我的房子里，你要我到哪去？”  
“你的族群。”他简单的回应。  
“那不可能。”他固执地摇摇头。  
“你可以开车带我去席娜。”  
“你想怎样，在大街上被强奸吗？”说这些话时，艾伦的声音几乎变成了咆哮。  
的确，利威尔知道这可能是最糟糕的选择，他也不想这样。  
“好吧。不过除非我允许，否则你不能进来。”  
“成交。”艾伦直起身子回答。利威尔盯了他几秒。  
他现在显得平静多了，虽然他的气味还带有性兴奋的味道，但同时也夹杂着担忧和决心，整个谈话过程中，他的心跳一直很平稳。  
“我要回去休息了。”利威尔说。“如果情况真的会变糟，我想我还是趁现在睡会儿觉。况且我的脑袋快疼死了。”  
艾伦点了点头。“明天早上我来看你。”他很坚决。  
“除非我同意，不然不能开门。”利威尔眯起眼睛。  
“那是自然。”艾伦认真的看着他，想获得利威尔的信任。  
利威尔二话没说，退回了自己房间，重新躺回床上。他把羽绒被拉起来盖在身上，忽略了自己敏感的皮肤上轻微的瘙痒。


End file.
